Lost and Found
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: Jordan's Dad dies. Jordan's reaction & Woody's support. WoJo. Character Death, as stated. 4 parts, one chapter, because I'm lazy like that.


Lost and Found

Fin. 11/04/2007

**Lost and Found**

"I'll bring those files over as soon as I'm done with this, okay?"

"Woody, would you hang on a moment? I've got another call." He lost her for a brief time before he heard her voice again, suddenly laden with fear and anguish. "I'm sorry; I gotta go. You can leave the papers on my desk."

"Jordan? What's wrong? Who was that?"

"I found my dad." When Woody did not respond, she shook her head. "I have to go."

"Jordan! Where is he?" It was no use. She was already on her hurried way to wherever her father was. Immediately, he regretted the intensity in his voice when he had responded to her strange shift of mood. It could have been mistaken for anger, the last thing Jordan needed to have thrown on her. He grabbed the files and headed out to his car. On the way, he called Nigel, ordering him to check out Jordan's electronic cell phone call log. As soon as he had the name of the hospital, he was there.

"Juh-dinn!" His voice was weaker, but still free and worriless.

"Dad!" Hers was quite the opposite. "Don't you even _think_ about leaving me, okay? You'll be fine!"

"My body is _shutting down!_ There's nothing anyone can do. Please, don't fight it. _I'm _ not; besides, it's a win-win situation. If I stay, I got you; if God calls me home…"

"_Dad…_"

"I have your mother. And you'd be coming before too long. Think about it…"

"DAD!" She didn't know whether to yell or cry; so she just shook her head. "Lay off the philosophy deal and make up your mind! Do you wanna die or not?"

"I'm ready… I want to truly be free. If that means dying, which at this point, it does…"

"_Yes… or… no?_"

The truth might hurt, but he could not lie to her anymore. "Yes. I love you, but this world's done me in. Ever since your mother's murder," Jordans face fell, "I've been dying inside. Now that you're out on your own…"

"It doesn't mean I don't need you!"

"You _don't_ need me! Even _I _know that! You're strong and independent, plus… you've got Garrett fathering you; _you don't need me._"

He was right, but she had to make sure that _she_ didn't kill him. "You're my _dad._"

"It's okay, Juh-dinn. Honestly, you've never really needed me. I was the one who needed you. And now, I need you to let me go."

Jordan bit her lip, taking her dad's hand in hers. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"Dad - !"

"Juh-dinn." His voice was calm now, fading.

"Wait!"

"Can't."

"I love you!"

"Love you, too, Juh-dinn."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, drawing back as he flatlined. Tears blurred her vision as she fought off the nurses that came to "clean up," and, before she knew it, they were calling security on her.

On his way up the stairs, Woody heard the call for security over the loudspeaker; he knew it was her. Garrett had called him on his way to the hospital, with a message from Max, who was on his death bed. Fearful of what might await him on Max's floor, the cop increased his hurry. He heard her before he saw her, struggling against the guards that had her by the arms. "Jordan!"

When she saw him, she froze. "Woody!" She jerked toward him, but not hard enough to evade the guards' grips. He flashed his badge and demanded that they release her, which they did. She bolted from their grip, heading for the stairs. She was trying to run again.

Woody slowed to a stop, expecting Jordan to do the same as she neared him, but she didn't. In the nick of time, he caught her by the arm. "Whoa! Jordan! Where're you going?"

For a moment, misplaced fear filled her eyes, rendering her speechless. Then, to her dismay, when she did answer, it came out in a weak, shaky tone. "I don't know," she admitted through tears.

Woody sighed, disappointed and frustrated, with a shake of his head. Knowing that she had caused the unwelcome emotions, she turned on her heel and quickly made her way out of the building.

He found her car pulled over on the bridge over the Charles River. She was leaning on the short concrete wall, looking down into the water. "Don't even _think_ about it," he requested firmly as he approached her.

"Too late."

"But you haven't."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him, despair in her eyes. "I don't know what to do… I don't know much of anything right now."

"I know how you feel. And I know what you must be thinking."

"He's gone," she confirmed.

Woody wrapped Jordan in a safe embrace, allowing her to sob openly into his chest. "I know, Jordan, I know."


End file.
